purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Our Darkest Days
is a sci-fi, action-adventure and drama written by Purry. It is set in the not far future after a global blackout causing everything electrical -- including vehicles and mobile phones -- to stop working. It follows the story of Lucy Veronica and her survival. The story also incorporates flashbacks to events that happened before the present day. Plot Lucy Veronica was a normal girl in Dallas, Texas before she lost everything to The Blackout. Characters Lucyveronica.png|Lucy Veronica Full list of characters Chapters Locations Logistics After The Blackout, most -- if not all -- of the governments and places of control around the United States fell due to the rising tension and inability to communication with other places around the country and world. Due to this, America was left in anarchy for several years until governments and militas started to rise up out of the broken country. Coming to present day, almost all American States have been overruled by a specific government after a short cival war over which state belonged to whom. Governments |-|Monroe= The Monroe Republic, also known as The Monroe Militia, is the largest and most aggressive government in America. They control a majority of the western and southern states and almost all of their borders are bordering water. The Monroe Republic is run by Sebastian Monroe, a largely followed dictator. In the Republic, citizens are not allowed to carry guns unless trained/training in the Militia. Civilians caught with guns can be fined, imprisoned or even killed. While following rules, the Militia also known to be unpredictable and sometimes unfair. Their headquarters are in Nevada and another, smaller one, is in Florida. There are also training grounds scattered throughout the Monroe states. The Militia occasionally visits the wastelands to train and savagely take care of "illegal citizens" living there. The Monroe Republic are aligned with all of the governments, mostly out of fear. They do, however, butt heads with The Hayes Militia occasionally. Population: TBD |-|Hayes= The Hayes Militia is a mostly inland government in America. Most of their states lie to the eastern center of America. Despite being mostly inland, they have a large fishing trade in the north of Idaho and South Carolina. The Hayes Militia is run by Victor Hayes, a respected leader. He also has a following council which works closely to him. In the Militia, rules are very lax but imprisonment times can be cruel and longer than most other governments in the country. Their main militia works on enforcing peace in the states. Their headquarters are located in the center of Missouri. There is also a smaller one in Idaho to control the larger fishing business. Hayes have no trouble with any of the other governments except Monroe, but their leader prefer to not make any actions of violence against them. Population: TBD |-|Wrichor= The Wrichor Empire, also shorted to just Wrichor, is a government in America lying mostly in the northern states. Wrichor is governed by Mareen Wrichor III and Mareen Wrichor I as the last standing in their family. Mareen Wrichor I is old and weak, while Mareen Wrichor III is young and somewhat naive. In Wrichor, it isn't governed as well as it should be and many civilians do not agree with the relaxed way they're being ruled over. Despite this, the system is effective in keeping crime rates lower than other governments. Their Headquarters is located in Wisconsin. Wrichor had a short fight with Pirie, which resulted in the death of Mareen Wrichor II. They're okay with the other governments, but prefer to keep to themselves. |-|Pirie= Pirie State is a cluster of states governed in the north east of America. It's the smallest government overall by spread. Pirie is governed by Aleksander Smith, who took over from Miguel Pirie who died three years prior. In Pirie, |-|Canada= |-|South America= |-|"The Wastelands"= The Wastelands is currently three states in America that have no government. These states -- Ohio, Kansas, Nebraska and Hawaii -- still have civilians however there's no laws or police system in place, so anyone inside these states are free to do whatever they want. Crime rates skyrocket inside these zones and most citizens avoid them. The population of the wastelands is unknown, as so many people leave, enter and die everyday at a large rate. Notable States |-|Texas= |-|Nevada= |-|Wyoming= |-|Kansas= Gallery Trivia References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Our Darkest Days Category:2018